indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Vehicle names?
I was thinking, looking at vehicles like the cargo truck, should we list them by their actual make and model names? Like, cargo truck listed as Mercedes-Benz LG3000? This way we can also list the staff car from the chase (a Mercedes-Benz 320), as well as a few other vehicles like the cars used in the Shanghai chase in TOD and the tank, Kubelwagens, trucks and Renault Torpedo staff car in LC, the sedans used by the KGB and Spalko's GAZ 69 in KOTCS. Now, granted, I'm only talking about listing relevant vehicles here, that play an actual role in the story or that have a role in a chase or something. Raiders: Mercedes-Benz LG3000 (cargo truck) Mercedes-Benz 320 (Dietrich's staff car) Mercedes-Benz G5 (troop car) Temple of Doom: Auburn Boat Tail Speedster (Indy's car in Shanghai; scripted as a Dusenberg) Reo Flying Cloud (Lao Che's car) Last Crusade: Mk.I Tank (or is it a Mk.IV? Some confusion about this) Renault 6CV Torpédo (Donovan's staff car) Volkswagen Kübelwagen Citroën Type 23 (Hatay troop carriers) Citroën 11 Légère Cabriolet (car Indy and Henry steal) Saxon Roadster (Panama Hat's car) Ford Model T (Sallah's brother-in-law's car) Ford Model TT (Fedora's gang's truck) Rolls-Royce Phantom II (Nazi staff car given to the Sultan) Kingdom of the Crystal Skull: Ford Deluxe (army staff car) Dodge M-37 (army truck) Willys M38 A1 (army Jeep) Reo M-35 (army troop carrier) Buick Special Deluxe (sedan used in motorcycle chase) Chevrolet Styleline Special (ditto) Ford Model B (hotrod that races the Ford Deluxe) GAZ 46 MAV (the "ducks") GAZ 69 (Spalko's car in the jungle) ZiL 131 (Soviet troop carrier) So, I know what all of these are, and will happily do entries for them, covering only their roles in the story, if given the go-ahead. The only vehicles I can't list by name are the motorcycles in all the films; they're all anachronistic (Mutt's "50's" Harley in particular is a '99 bike, and the "30's" bikes in LC are 60's and 80's Hondas and Dnpers). - Kooshmeister :Just be mindful of a few things: :1. naming them on what the vehicle was supposed to have been (and not necessarily what the actual vehicle used in filming was) - so in ToD, Shorty is driving a 1934 Duisenburg Auburn Convertible belonging to Uncle Wong (according to the Ultimate Guide). in the Behind the Scenes, you can mention the actual vehicle filmed. :2. perhaps keep unique vehicles named with a more useful identifier. for instance, "Mutt's motorcycle" should probably be called something like "Mutt's Motorcycle" and not 1950 Harley Davidson blah blah -- just as we call individual planes and ships by their names (OB-CPO) and not their model numbers, some land vehicles that are clearly unique, even if they don't have known names. :3. make sure there are redirects for the common names for the vehicles, such as the names used in the scripts or novels or merchandise.. (ie keeping Duck, etc.) Jawajames 06:28, 7 May 2009 (UTC) *I think when we have a canon source for the make and model in question, yes, that's how they should be labeled. However, I don't think we should be using real-world knowledge to do so; if Indy sources never call it a GAZ 46 MAV, we should keep it at "Duck." (As a side note, the tank is actually a Mark VII Tank in-universe, even though there's reason to think the movie model is based upon the Mark VIII.) **I agree with (the anonymous) JSarek here - use canon labels over real-world knowledge. Jawajames 19:18, 8 May 2009 (UTC) *Why, exactly? If no film dialogue identifies the vehicle (the TOD convertible is never identified as anything in any dialogue), then why list it as what it is in the script when this is clearly erroneous and defies what is onscreen? The script and various sources can call the TOD convertible a Dusenberg all they want and it's still going to be an Auburn. And it isn't even a mockup built over a different car intended to be a Dusenberg, like the Mercedes built over a GMC in Raiders; they just plain used an Auburn. Trying to pretend otherwise is just silly. Just my opinion however. I'll concede that generic nicknames ("Mutt's Motorcycle," "German Motorcycle," etc.) should be used when the vehicle in question is unidentifiable or, in the case of the motorcycles, is a modern one poorly substituting for a generic vintage model. I know the Last Crusade bikes are Hondas, but I'm uncertain what if anything they're meant to be inworld, so simply "German Motorcycle" works best there. - Kooshmeister *Actually you know what? Having thought about it, you're right I guess. Whatever. I just remembered the issue with Donovan's Rolls-Royce, which is not actually a Phantom II as stated in dialogue, but something else, but I see no point in not calling it a Phantom II, so I guess the same applies to the Dusenberg/Auburn. But I hate the generic names like "cargo truck" when they're clearly this or that. So I say keep those real world names. The "canon" names for those are based primarily on the screenwriter(s) just not caring about what model wound up being used in the final film. - Kooshmeister